Living The Dream
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Another shit party... Rather than hang out with the sycophantic jack-asses that will just bore him Levi goes out to the balcony for a smoke and that's where he meets music's latest star, Armin Arlert. Armin's not like anyone else at the party and Levi is definitely intrigued by him – one way or another he's taking Armin home.


**Happy New Year everyone! Start as I mean to go on with some porn I wrote back in July, enjoy :D**

Levi hated parties. Levi had always hated parties ever since he was a child and his mother had forced him, kicking and screaming, into ghastly suits to be around ghastly children with their ghastly parents. Even as he had gotten older he had still hated parties. They were always filled with arse-holes just trying to prove to bigger arse-holes just how much of an arse-hole they were. This had also no improved once he became a successful writer. Only difference was now that, rather than his mother forcing him to attend and reminding him to 'play nicely', it was his agent.

Every single time he had received an invitation to one of these dull affairs he would have to spend a good half hour with Isabel giving him a list of all the reasons why he should go and why he should care about who was going to be there as well. Tonight's party had been no exception as he had received a personal invite from esteemed director Erwin Smith and that was 'such a huge fucking deal especially since you punched Jean Kirschtein in the face'. (Levi still maintained that the jumped up little shit had it coming and he hadn't been the one to throw the first punch but Isabel still didn't believe him).

Erwin's party had turned out to be exactly as Levi had expected it to be; full of boring sycophantic people talking about their boring sycophantic lives and all wanting a piece of Levi to gush over his book. It was to be expected. His debut novel had soared to the top of the charts on the first night of its release and had consistently stayed there for the last three weeks. Despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to stay at home and write Isabel told him that it was his duty to make an appearance at every party he was invited to. Especially when that party was being hosted by ' _Erwin freaking Smith! Do you have any idea what that means?_ '

Levi knew exactly what it meant and he still didn't care.

He had been there, under Isabel's instruction, for half an hour and he was as bored as he was when he had arrived. So far he had been accosted by numerous adoring fan-kids all wanting to ask him about his plans for a new novel and if he could tell them about his methods. Apparently 'I just get down and do it' wasn't a satisfactory enough answer and they had kept badgering him for more. People like that, and the ones who were aspiring writers who wanted to ask if he could read their manuscript but didn't actually want criticism to make their work better, were the worst. He had expected to get a lot of them now he was in the limelight but when they weren't in front of him he could ignore them.

One of the strangest people here by far was a psychologist called Hange who had glasses and a ponytail of wild brown hair. On first looking at them Levi couldn't tell if they were a man or a woman and even after a conversation he still couldn't tell one way or the other, all he knew was that they were kind of insane. Hange had gushed in great detail about reading Levi's book and wanted an hour with him on the couch to get an insight into the inner working of his mind. Levi had politely declined but, when Hange had insisted, taken the preferred card anyway.

Thankfully before Hange could really start bothering him about his childhood and his relationship with his mother Erwin Smith himself had asked if he could steal Levi away. At first Levi had been thankful but as soon as the conversation turned to his work again he had wished he had been left with the crazy one. Erwin had offered him the rights to a film made of his book, _as long as I can be the one to direct it of course_. A tight lipped smile and an 'I'm not planning any filming for it at the moment' had been Levi's answer but Erwin told him to think it over. He had also stroked a fingertip down Levi's cheek and told him that, if he wanted, he could stay after the party and they could get to know one another a little better.

Levi had had to suppress a shiver of revulsion at that but still graciously accepted Erwin's card and promised that he would call if he changed his mind about either the film or the night together, knowing that he would never take him up on either. Luckily he hadn't had to find an excuse to get away from Erwin. Being the host he had other guests to attend to so Levi made his escape out onto the balcony to have a smoke.

The cool London air that whirled around the top of Erwin's high rise apartment was wonderfully refreshing from the stuffy inside. Levi lit his cigarette and inhaled like it was a lifeline. Isabel had told him off for smoking in the past. 'Do you really want the smoking, borderline alcoholic typical writers image? Plus those things will kill you, you know,' she had said although Levi had thought that if everyone he spoke to was as dull as the fuckers at this party he would welcome the early death.

Almost as if she knew that he was standing outside on his own being anti-social, Levi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and didn't have to look to know that it was Isabel. A part of him thought about just ignoring it but he knew that if she didn't get a response then she would assume he was doing exactly what he was doing and call him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and, low and behold, it was a text from Isabel.

How's the party going? Iz

He stared at his phone, wondering how to reply to that to get her to leave him alone. He had to make it sound as if he was in the middle of a conversation so that she would think he was busy with someone.

Fine, just chatting.

That would get her off his case for a while and he could actually tell her about Hange and Erwin, so it was not as if it was a total lie. He supposed that the evening would be more bearable if he were drunk or high at least but, unlike most people at the party, he was neither. He had already been on edge before coming and had know that if he drank he would be even less likely to keep his fists to himself if someone pissed him off enough.

He heard the glass door slide open behind him, the sounds of the party amplifying before dying again as the person slid the door closed again. He didn't turn around to find out who it was and they didn't say anything so he assumed that, like him, this mystery person wanted to be left alone as well. He felt the warmth of another body suddenly next to him and turned to see Armin Arlert standing beside him, looking over the balcony and out into the city below.

Armin Arlert was the hottest thing in music at the moment. Much like Levi he had shot to fame overnight when his first single reached number one in both the English and American charts within the first few hours of its release. While Levi wasn't one for the droning, ballad, white guy with an acoustic guitar thing that jammed up his radio waves but Armin had a nice voice and the song was relatively inoffensive so Levi didn't immediately turn it off when it came on. Armin was cute too: with his blond hair, blue eyed boy-next-door features but he was supposed to be on the hunt for that special someone.

He had this 'precious baby, too good for this world, too pure' aura about him, which Levi scoffed at as naïvety, but everyone else seemed to love. He had never been seen with a significant other and it was rumoured that his agent was very over protective. In short he was the kind of kid that Levi would be castrated by Isabel for even trying to talk to, let alone taking him home and absolutely ruining him.

"So are you as bored with everyone in there as I am?" Armin asked, his voice soft against the lull of the traffic below. Levi blinked at him, almost surprised that Armin was actually talking to him.

"Come again?"

"Are you as bored with the coked-up young starlets and the perverted old men who think that just because you're new in the business you don't know how they think as I am?" Armin asked, an innocent grin on his face. Levi smirked as he exhaled a plume of grey smoke.

"You have no idea," he replied, the smoke curling into the air as he spoke.

"At least you have an excuse for an escape," Armin said, nodding his head at Levi's cigarette, "I had to pretend that I was looking for you so I could escape the guy practically tongue fucking my ear."

"Well I'm glad I could be of service," Levi chuckled.

"You know I never figured that the party scene was really you," Armin said, apropos of nothing, after a pause.

"Excuse me?"

"You are _the_ Levi Ackerman, right?" Armin asked finally turning to face him. "Grumpy, coffee addicted writer who's book will probably be nominated for the Nobel Literature Prize next year the amount people go on about it, doesn't play well with others and punched 'The Regiment's front man, Jean Kirschtein, in the face."

"So my reputation precedes me," Levi smirked taking another drag from his cigarette. "And you're Armin Arlert aren't you."

"So you've heard of me?" Armin asked with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin that said of course Levi had heard of him.

"You're on the radio every other song," Levi stated, "of course I've heard of you."

"What did you think?" Armin asked him but unlike other people who came up to him at these kind of parties he didn't sound as if he cared in the slightest about what Levi had to say. He offered a shrug in return.

"It's not as terrible as the rest of the shit on the radio but I wouldn't have said it was the greatest song in the world."

"I read your book," Armin said after a pause, not making any comment on what Levi had just said.

"And?"

"It was alright," Armin shrugged. "I mean don't get me wrong, you're very talented and it's got some good ideas but I wouldn't have said that it was anything to write home about."

"You say exactly what you think don't you?" Levi asked as Armin seemed completely nonplussed by the fact that he may have just offended him. Armin shrugged.

"I do to people who aren't completely boorish," he replied.

"And you think that I'm not?"

"No," Armin said shaking his head.

"And why's that?"

"Because you're the first person not to shower me with praise as soon as we started talking," Armin replied. "You were straightforward and said exactly what you thought."

"Yeah I get that too," Levi said.

"Well that's not totally the truth," Armin said after a seconds thought. "There have been other people who haven't sung my praises."

"Shock horror," Levi said taking a drag of his cigarette, "someone at this party, other than me, who didn't want to kiss your arse. What did they want?"

"Exactly that," Armin replied. "They wanted to go to bed with me."

"That doesn't really surprise me," Levi stated. "Though you're not the only person who's been proposed to tonight, you know."

"Oh I don't doubt that," Armin said. "You're a very attractive man so it's only natural that someone would at least try it on with you. So, tell me, who had the balls to try and get into your bed?"

"Our esteemed host, Erwin Smith," Levi said. "He told me to call him if I wanted a good time." Armin raised an eyebrow and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I wouldn't," he said.

"I wasn't planing to," Levi chuckled. As if there was any chance that he would entertain the notion of having Erwin trying to fuck him.

"No, I'm serious," Armin said, "I've been there, the good time is a lie."

"That so," Levi said casting his eyes back inside Erwin's apartment to see said man currently running his thumb over the plump bottom lip of a young boy (probably about the same age as Armin... however old that was) with messy brown hair and bright green eyes. The boy looked like he was absolutely melting under Erwin's hands but it did not surprise Levi in the slightest that he was shit in bed. _Men like that are much too obvious and desperate._

"I thought that he was going to be amazing. Considering the forceful way that he propositioned me I thought that he was going to be kinky as hell; pinning me down, tying my up in Shibari, the whole nine yards but the best he could offer was he got off when I called him 'Daddy' which meant that I got off but it wasn't overly satisfying."

"You not a fan of the 'Daddy Kink'?" Levi smirked.

"I felt as if there weren't enough showers in the world for me to get clean afterwards," Armin replied. "Unfortunately most of the men I've been with seem to have the same kind of fantasies when it comes to me."

"They all want to treat you like a woman?" Levi asked. Armin let out a bark of laughter.

"I pity any woman who they sleep with then," he stated. "No they all either want someone little and cute to dominate them or they want me to lie there submissively but not the kind of submissive that will be of any pleasure to me."

"You make them sound like they all want a young hot piece of arse they can dress up in a Catholic School Girl's uniform and fuck over a desk while they're pleading 'Daddy keep going'," Levi said.

"Got it in one," Armin said. Levi whistled and looked back into the party. There was another guy trying to hit on a girl who looked about half his age. Clearly Erwin's friends were all of the same calibre.

"I never would have thought that there were that many old pervs in there," he said. Armin laughed.

"You'd be surprised just how many sexually repressed people there are in this business," he said.

"I don't doubt it," Levi said. The pure and simple fact that Erwin had fucked Armin, was trying to fuck the kid with the green eyes and had tried to fuck Levi, who was a good foot and a half shorter than he was, just showed that Erwin had a type. Although he was pretty sure that he was a lot older than both Armin and the other kid, probably even around the same age as Erwin.

"Yes it seems that all the men I've been with, and that's including the ones from before I became famous, all just wanted me because I've got a cute face and they all loved the idea that they had deflowered the virginal Armin Arlert," he said. "That is why it has never been satisfying; I'm just a conquest for them, a notch on the proverbial bedpost if you will."

"Then maybe you need to change your type," Levi told him. A small smirk played about Armin's lips and he leaned in close so that Levi could feel his breath hitting his neck.

"Or maybe I need a real man who can actually show me a good time," Armin said. Levi's curiosity was piqued. He wanted to take this angelic enigma back to his house and show him what fucking a real man was like. That thought sent a lot of blood rushing south.

"So," Levi said on an out-breath as he tried to compose himself, "how did you get him to keep quiet?"

"Pardon?"

"Erwin," Levi clarified. "How did you get him to stay quiet after you rode his dick off into the sunset and never looked back?"

"Same trick I pull with all of them," Armin replied. "I give them the doe eyed Bambi watching his mother get shot routine and tell them that I can't be in a relationship with anyone because of my image." Armin looked at Levi through his eyelashes, making his eyes seem even wider as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "I really shouldn't have done that," he said and he sounded genuinely apologetic, "I mean if my agent found out he would kill me but I just couldn't help myself, I mean you're amazing and I had an amazing time. Once everything has calmed down and I can have my own life away from all this I'd love to get together again."

As Armin spoke he ran his fingertips gently up and down Levi's chest, looking into his eyes with those amazing baby blues, and Levi couldn't have said that if he hadn't have had the same speech it wouldn't have worked on him too.

"One question," Levi said once he felt as if he could speak again.

"Fire away."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Levi asked. Armin leaned in close, pressing himself right up against Levi's chest.

"Because I think that you can actually give me what I want."

"And what is that?" Levi asked.

Without saying a word Armin reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring gag and a pair of handcuffs. Levi couldn't help his eyes widening slightly as he looked at the things in Armins hand and up to his face. He looked so innocent and angelic that it was a huge contrast to the deviant holding a ring gag. Levi felt his jeans tighten and his breath catch in his lungs as thoughts of Armin, his hands cuffed above his head, with the ring gag shoved between his lips and begging for Levi to shove his cock into his mouth flooded his mind.

Armin pocketed the gag and the cuffs again and smiled coyly at Levi. He had had Levi's curiosity before but now he had his attention. This angel faced kid was an absolute enigma and Levi wanted nothing more than to take him home and find out just what was going on inside that head of his. He let out a long breath he didn't realise that he had been holding.

"One more question," he said.

"Yes?"

"Why do you think I'm the one to bend you over and fuck you like you deserve to be fucked?" Levi asked.

"Just a feeling," Armin replied, "also, as I said before, you're a very attractive man and I would very much like to see what you look like underneath those clothes."

"Right back at you," Levi said looking Armin up and down as if appraising him. "So what do you want to do now? We've been out here for a while now, they're probably going to send a search party if we don't make a reappearance."

"Well we have two choices," Armin said. "We could go back into the party, spend the rest of the night being bored out of our minds by people neither of us give a fuck about and never want to see again..."

"Or?"

"Or," Armin gently plucked the cigarette from Levi's lips and brought it to his own. He took a deep drag from it, his eyes fluttering closed as if it was pure perfection, as if it was the best thing he had ever inhaled. He opened his eyes and exhaled a plume of swirling grey smoke that dissipated into the cool night air before dropping the butt of the cigarette and stubbing it out with his boot. He looked into Levi's eyes, his gaze burning into him. "we could go back to yours and you could fuck me into your mattress."

"We'll be missed," Levi said. It was taking all of his self control not to just grab Armin by his hair and pull him into the hottest kiss either of them would ever have. He would be dead. He would be so dead if he let go of his control and just took Armin home to show him his bedroom ceiling. He gripped the edge of the balcony so hard his knuckles went white as Armin leaned in close again.

"No we won't," Armin said softly, running a fingertip along the edge of Levi's collar barely brushing his skin and Levi grit his teeth. "Like I said we've been out here for a while now, we're no longer the main attraction."

Levi's eyes flickered back inside the party to see that Armin was right. They wouldn't be missed. Erwin already had the green eyed boy spread out on the coffee table with his shirt open while Erwin did a line of coke off his chest. Green Eyes looked as if he was struggling to hold it together and Levi thought, with a stab of amusement, that Green Eyes was going to have a disappointing night. Whereas he in the other hand...

"So what's your answer?" Armin asked. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Levi's answered by reaching out and roughly grabbing the back of Armin's hair, tugging so hard that his head was forced back. Levi pressed a soft kiss to his lips, relishing the whimper and the way Armin clung to the front of his jacket. He pulled back and looked into Armin's eyes already swimming with hunger and lust.

"How about we go back to my house and I'll show you what it's like to be fucked by a real man?"

"God yes please," Armin panted clearly relishing the idea.

* * *

If Levi had worried about people noticing them leave together he needn't have. No one paid them any attention as they wound their way through the cascade of bodies and to the front door, the only contact between them was their entwined fingers. As soon as the doors of the elevator closed Armin was on him, kissing him furiously and sinking his fingers into Levi's hair. Levi's hands found purchase on Armin's waist, digging his fingers in to Armin's hips as if to ground himself to the real world. Without a word Armin sank to his knees and ran his hands up Levi's thighs, looking up at him the whole time.

Just as Levi thought he had died and gone to heaven the elevator pinged, the doors opened and Armin was back on his feet before Levi could even react. The night air was a lot colder now that they were down on the ground and Levi toyed with the idea of making a bad joke about needing to get closer for warmth. It wasn't as if he needed to impress Armin with his wit – he was already going home with him.

The walk was relatively uneventful. Despite it being passed midnight neither Levi or Armin had had the patience to deal with taxis and Levi had insisted that his house wasn't that far away. If he had to wait longer than a ten minute walk for Armin then he was not going to be happy. All he wanted to do was get him home and he was paying very little attention to his surroundings because of it.

So he was startled when Armin suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the mouth of an alleyway, holding their bodies together so that he was pinned up against the wall and clinging to Levi, kissing him. Levi didn't waste any time being surprised and kissed Armin back with equal force, not having a care in the world. It wasn't until he pulled back, about to dive in for another when the headlights of an oncoming car caught a camera lens.

"You know there's a photographer over there," Levi said, his lips mere millimetres from Armin's so that it would look like they were still kissing.

"Of course," Armin replied, "I clocked him before you did, why do you think I dragged you in here?"

"You realise this will be all over the news tomorrow morning," Levi pointed out. He didn't care much one way or the other but it would certainly save a bollocking from Isabel.

"Then let's give them something to print," Armin said and pulled Levi back in for another kiss in a way that made it look to a casual observer that Levi wasn't the one who was taken by surprise by it.

"You really are full of surprises," Levi said with amusement when he pulled away.

"Sad you didn't have me figured out beforehand?" Armin asked as Levi pulled him off the wall and along in the direction they had been going.

"More like looking forward to getting to the bottom of you," Levi said. "No pun intended of course."

"Sure thing," Armin grinned.

By the time they finally got to his flat Levi was about ready to break. This was not helped much by Armin slipping his hands around his waist and rubbing him off through his jeans. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, trying to hold himself together as the tempting little tease gave his dick a squeeze, making him see stars.

Finally he managed to get his door open and pulled Armin inside, shoving him up against the door to close it and pinning him there. A low moan sounded in Armin's throat as his back hit the door. He went to wrap his arms around Levi's neck but Levi was too quick for him. He grabbed Armin's wrists and pinned them to the door either side of his head.

"Am I going to have to teach you who's in charge here? Do I need to handcuff you now or will you behave?" he asked.

"Either," Armin smirked.

Levi slammed his lips against Armin's, kissing him furiously, like they had back in the alleyway. The kiss was all teeth and tongue with Levi taking Armin's bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a gentle bite, relishing in the moan that tore from Amrin's throat before slipping his tongue into his mouth. It was a battle for dominance that Levi quickly won once he rubbed one of his knees against the hard bulge between Armin's legs and stroked the underside of his tongue. Armin was moaning into his mouth, grinding his hips against Levi's knee, desperate for more of that feeling.

"Look at you," Levi said once he had pulled away, his voice low and seductive, "I've barely started and you're already grinding against me like a desperate whore. I'm beginning to wonder if the sexual deviant back at the party was just an act."

"Take me to your bedroom and find out," Armon panted still trying to grind himself against Levi's knee. Levi chuckled and pressed his knee slightly harder against Armin's crotch, making him moan and throw his head back into the door.

"Convince me," Levi smirked.

"Please Sir," Armin panted, teasing his bottom lip with his teeth and looking at Levi with lust filled, hungry eyes. "I want to please you." He words came out as a moan designed to entice Levi and make him even harder.

"Fucking hell you're stunning," Levi panted. He let go of Armin's wrists and reached down to grab his backside with both hands. Armin took that as his cue and wrapped both his arms and legs around Levi, pulling him into a kiss.

With their lips still attached Levi carried Armin to his bedroom. He practically threw Armin down on the mattress and began undoing the buttons on his shirt as Armin stared up at him, watching hungrily as Levi revealed his chest button by button. Once it was undone he shrugged out of it like it was nothing and, before he could react, Armin was running his hands up his chest, fingers tracing every curve and contour as if he were committing Levi to memory. He pressed light, gentle kisses to Levi's skin, just above the waistband of his jeans, poking his tongue out to taste his skin.

Levi groaned, his head falling back and a hand tangling in Armin's soft hair. He felt Armin's delicate fingers tug at one of his belt loops and he looked down, seeing intense blue eyes gleaming up at him. With his eyes locked on Levi's Armin undid the button on his jeans before taking the zip in his teeth and slowly dragging it down. Levi could feel Armin's breath hitting his cock through his clothes and he couldn't wait to shove his cock between those lips. Once Armin had let go of the zip Levi reached out and ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

"So fucking beautiful," he said softly. Armin pressed a kiss, so light it was barely there at all, to the thumb against his lip. He got off the bed, tangled his fingers in the slightly longer hair at the top, and pulled Levi into a slow, sensual kiss. Without Levi noticing Armin turned their positions before pushing Levi down to sit on the edge of the bed. He pressed his lips to Levi's again before he could pretest.

"Relax," Armin whispered, leaning in close so that his breath ghosted over Levi's skin, "and enjoy the show."

He stepped back and slowly began to undo the buttons of his own shirt making sure to expose as much skin as possible without showing too much. Levi could feel his breath catching in his throat as Armin slipped his open shirt off and began running his hands down his chest to the buttons on his jeans. Armin smirked as he noticed Levi's eyes zeroing in on his hands and turned, bending down to unlace his boots and giving Levi a fantastic view of his arse as his already tight trousers tightened around it even more. He wanted Armin out of his clothes and underneath him as soon as possible.

Armin slipped his boots off and faced Levi again. He rubbed his cock through his jeans, letting out soft moans as he did so before he opened them. Keeping his eyes fixed on Levi he slowly pulled down both his trousers and his boxers, shimmying his hips tantalisingly as he did so. Levi's eyes lingered on Armin's cock, jutting out from his body just ready and waiting for Levi to taste. Once Armin was out of his clothes he closed the distance between himself and Levi, sinking to his knees like a knight before a king, running his hands up Levi's thighs.

"Enjoying yourself?" Levi asked.

"God yes," Armin replied. "What would you like to do with me now?"

"Why don't you get those fun little things you showed me earlier and we'll find something to do with them," Levi said. Armin nodded and retrieved the ring-gag and the handcuffs. Levi slipped the gag between Armin's lips and fastened it tightly round the back of his head. He gave one of the straps an experimental tug, to make sure that it wasn't too tight, making Armin whimper softly.

Levi paid no attention and took both of Armin's wrists, snapping the cuffs around both of them so that his hands were bound in front of him. Armin seemed a bit put out that he wasn't restrained further but when Levi grabbed a handful of his hair and gave it a harsh tug, forcing his head back. Levi stared down at him coldly and he loved watching the shiver that ripped through Armin and made his cock twitch. He wanted to see this vision in front of him falling apart and begging Levi to fuck him... well as much as he could beg with a metal ring keeping his mouth wide open. He ran a finger over Armin's lips, making them slick with saliva.

"I did think about blindfolding you," Levi told him. "It would complete the look but I want to see those stunning eyes of yours rolling back in your head as you cum. You're already desperate for me to shove my cock between your pretty lips, aren't you?"

Armin nodded. He shuffled slightly closer to Levi, placing his hands on open top of his jeans and giving them a tug. He was rewarded for his trouble by Levi tugging again on his hair. Another whimper of pain that morphed into a moan of pleasure tore its way from his throat and he immediately let go of Levi's jeans. Using his grip on his hair Levi pulled Armin to his feet and dragged him over to the wall.

"Did I say you could touch me?" he asked. Armin shook his head. "Put your hands on the wall above your head."

Armin did as he was told, clenching his hands into fists as he placed them against the wall, as high above his head as he could. Levi pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Good boy," he whispered in Armin's ear. "It's so good to have a trained whore who does what they're told. Are you going to continue to be good for me?" Armin nodded again. He pushed his backside out as far as he dared, presenting himself for Levi to take as he wished. He was rewarded with a hard slap that made his skin ripple and a moan tear from his throat.

"If you continue to be good then I'll give you a reward," Levi said, his tongue snaking out to lick the shell of Armin's ear. Armin pushed his fists up against the wall harder as he melted under Levi's touch, groaning again. "You make such lovely sounds, I'm going to make you scream tonight."

Levi began to traced a gentle fingertip down Armin's back, watching him visibly shiver again. The way Armin's body responded to his touch was amazing! Levi wondered how Erwin and the others before him had been so fucking useless not to notice if Armin reacted like this when he was turned on. _Just shows how shit they are._

Once he reached Armin's hips he traced his fingertips over them and round to the front, pressing himself right up against him so that Armin could feel his cock straining against his jeans. As he had expected him to Armin wriggled his backside against Levi's crotch. A possessive growl ripped from Levi's throat. There was no way in hell that he was going to let this deviant angel go without a fight.

He spun Armin round, slamming him into the wall again, kneeling down so that he was eye lever with his cock. Looking up into Armin's flushed and sweating face. He still had his hands above his head pressed into the wall. _He must really want that reward..._

"Let's see how you taste," Levi said before taking Armin's cock in his mouth. He grabbed Armin's hips, pushing them into the wall to keep Armin standing as his knees nearly gave out. He tried to thrust into Levi's mouth as he pulled back to swirl his tongue over the tip. Armin was losing it as Levi took him all the way in, swallowing around the head and grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin. His head was thrown back against the wall, his eyes were closed tightly as he desperately tried to keep breathing and there was a trail of saliva slowly making its way down his chin from where he wasn't able to swallow around the gag.

Not wanting to work the poor kid up too much Levi pulled back and a high protesting keening sounded in Armin's chest as he did. He chuckled and got to his feet. He pressed a gentle kiss to Armin's cheek.

"Get on your knees," he ordered, removing both his jeans and his boxers. Armin did as he was told, kneeling eye level with Levi's erection. The hungry look in Armin's eye as he stared, transfixed, was even more of a turn on and if Levi wasn't hard before he sure as shit was now. He ran his fingers through Armin's soft hair before grabbing a fistful of it and, using that as leverage, pushed his cock into his ready and waiting mouth.

The cold metal of the gag and the heat of Armin's mouth was amazing! Levi thought that he might die just from that alone but when his cock hit the back of Armin's throat and he swallowed around him, his tongue doing its best to stroke the underside of his cock nearly made him lose it completely. Using his grip on Armin's hair he pulled his head back so that the tip was just inside Armin's lips – now that was a sight; the kid so willing to take his cock – before he shoved it back in right to the back of Armin's throat, holding his head in place.

Tears pricked the corners of Armin's eyes as he tried his best to swallow around the head of Levi's invading cock but he managed to recover quickly, matching Levi's pace as he began to thrust in and out of that hot, wet mouth. He sucked dick like a pro, as if his mouth was meant to have someone shoved in it and Levi knew that he wasn't going to last much longer if he kept on the way he was going. As much as he wanted to cum down Armin's throat or all over his face that would be a fantasy for another time. This night was going to end with him buried deep inside Armin and making him scream.

He pulled Armin off his cock panting heavily. He made the mistake of looking down into innocent blue eyes and he nearly lost it. Using his grip on Armin's hair he pulled him to his feet and gave him a hard shove in the direction of the bed.

"Get on your knees and place your hands on the headboard," he ordered. Armin did as he was told, moving on shaking legs, awkwardly shuffling on his knees to the middle of bed so that he could grip the metal bar at the top of Levi's headboard. He was trembling with anticipation as Levi went and retrieved a condom and a tube of lubricant from the bottom draw of his bedside cabinet, smirking at Armin as he went to kneel behind him on the bed.

Armin moaned softly as Levi grabbed his backside, massaging his cheeks and pulling them apart. He watched Armin twitch before grabbing the bottle of lube and drizzled some, watching it drip down his skin. He leaned forward to run his tongue over him. Armin jumped, a scream ripping itself from his mouth as Levi pushed the tip of his tongue in. He could feel Armin shaking as, without letting up the assault from his tongue, he gabbed the lubricant again and covered his fingers in it.

Not stopping thrusting his tongue into Armin Levi added a slick finger into the mix. He could feel Armin's legs quivering so he thrust a second finger in as well, not giving him time to adjust. Armin groaned, throwing his head back and pushing himself back onto Levi's fingers and tongue. A third finger followed, stretching him to his limit as Levi began kissing up Armin's back until he reached the back of his neck.

"Bet no one's ever done that to you before have they?" he asked and Armin shook his head in answer. Levi chuckled and gave his fingers a particularly hard thrust in. Pleasure and frustration filled tears pricked Armin's eyes and he gripped the metal bar in front of him like a lifeline until his knuckles turned white. Armin's face was a mess; he was blushing, that blush spreading to his ears, his pupils were blown and watery from tears, there was a sheen of sweat coating his skin and saliva was running down his jaw and his neck. Levi almost thought about going to his jeans, getting his phone and getting himself a new screen saver.

"You just need to have something inside you don't you?" Levi whispered in his ear. "Such a desperate cock-whore; you can barely contain how much you want my dick. Does my little slut want to be filled." Armin nodded, moaning and pushing himself back onto Levi's fingers, desperate to feel more. "Then you're in luck."

Levi gave his fingers one more hard thrust, making sure to just brush Armin's prostate as he did, before slipping them out. Armin whimpered at the loss and Levi gave his hair a ruffle with his clean hand.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't leave you like this for long."

He tore the condom packet open and slipped the latex on as quickly as he could before pouring another generous amount of lubricant onto his hand and coated his cock in it. He rubbed the tip around Armin before pushing in tortuously slowly. Levi's eyes rolled back in his head and a low groan sounded in his throat as he sheathed himself into that amazingly tight heat. _God this kid's so fucking tight!_ He felt if he would never be able to pull out and he wouldn't have complained if he hadn't.

Armin was morning and writhing around him as he began to pull out just as slowly. Levi could see him falling apart, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep his control much longer as Armin tightened around him. Levi began to pick up his pace and every single time he pulled out Armin would tighten around him, making him see stars. He quickly found Armin's prostate again and began a relentless attack on it. The screams that filled the room were like music to Levi's ears and he had a feeling that he would be getting complaints for his neighbours tomorrow but he didn't give a fuck.

He reached up with his clean hand and grabbed Armin's hair turning his head so that Levi could look into his eyes as he fucked him. The tears of pleasure were streaming down Armin's face now, mixing with the saliva making a sticky mess that ran down his neck and made him look so fucking filthy and so fucking perfect. With his other hand, still covered with lube, he reached round and began to pump Amin's cock in time with his thrusts.

"You going to cum for me beautiful?" Levi asked and all Armin was able to do was moan in response. "That's it cum for me."

As if on command Armin reached his peak and came, coating Levi's hand and the sheets beneath him with his release. As he came his muscles constricted around Levi so tightly to the point that his vision nearly went white and he exploded, filling the condom inside Armin. He continued to thrust so that the both of them rode out their orgasms before he practically collapsed on top of the gorgeous body beneath him.

He pulled out and, with slightly shaking fingers he managed to undo the handcuffs. Armin fell boneless onto the mattress. Levi gently brushed Armin's sweaty fringe out of his face before he undid the straps of the gag, carefully removing it from between Armin's teeth. Armin coughed, swallowed and puffed out his cheeks to get some feeling back into them.

Levi gently took Armin's face in his hands and massaged his cheeks to help. He stopped, looking into Armin's eyes and seeing them light up. Armin placed his hands on top of Levi's for a second before throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Levi fell back against the mattress with Armin on top of him and placed his hand on the back of Armin's neck, deepening the kiss. Unlike their last kisses which had been a frenzied battle for dominance this was sweet and full of emotion.

"Hey you," Levi said smiling up at Armin has he pulled back.

"Hey," Armin said, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Don't go all shy on me now," Levi chuckled.

"I'm not," Armin replied, "I'm just exhausted."

"So did I live up to the expectation?" Levi asked after a pause.

"Fucking hell yes," Armin replied. He tried to push himself up on shaking arms but only managed to push himself off Levi before he fell back onto the bed beside him. "Getting up and going anywhere is going to be difficult."

"Well how about I take you to the bathroom to get you cleaned up and then we can come back in here and sleep?" Levi offered. Armin looked surprised. "What? You thought I was going to kick you out as soon as we were done?" Armin shrugged.

"Don't know," he said. "Didn't know what to expect really, I've never propositioned anyone like I did with you and no one's ever fucked me like you did."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Levi said a small smile playing about his lips.

"You should," Armin replied before leaning over and pulling him into another kiss.

Levi carried Armin into the bathroom and helped him clean off with a warm cloth. Armin was still a little fucked out and he allowed Levi to take care of him. They talked about nonsense as Levi cleaned Armin and once he was done he took him back to bed. Armin wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and Levi pulled him close. He pressed a kiss to Armin's forehead, who was already breathing heavily having lost himself to sleep, and allowed himself to pass out with the fatigue of the evening's activities.

* * *

The next morning the sunlight streaming through the windows woke Levi before his phone did. He looked over at Armin, still sleeping peacefully next to him, his hair almost glowing in the early morning sun. The sound of his phone shattered the quiet and Levi sighed, knowing exactly who it was going to be. He ran a hand over his face before he extracted his arm from underneath Armin and went to retrieve his phone from the pocket of his forgotten jeans, grabbing an old pair of pyjama trousers that used to belong to Furlan and were way too big for him as he did. Not wanting to wake Armin he took his phone out of the bedroom, closing the door behind it before looking at the caller ID and answering.

"Morning," he said cheerfully.

"Don't you morning me Levi Ackerman," Isabel hissed.

"Isabel," Levi said as is he hadn't expected her call, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do you want to tell me what the fuck you think you're doing?" Isabel growled.

"Um... getting up after a party," Levi offered, "which, by the way, was really fucking dull and uneventful."

"Was it?" Isabel asked sarcastically. "Because from what I saw it looks like you had a rather good night."

"I've literally just woken up, you're going to have to spell it out for me here," Levi said grinning to himself.

"Are you on the internet?" Isabel asked.

"I can be," he replied going over to his desk and switching on his laptop.

"Go to The Daily Express website," she told him.

"Okay, it's just booting up," he said. "Hey you know what did happen last night?" He heard Isabel sigh down the phone.

"What?"

"Erwin Smith propositioned me," Levi said, "and apparently he likes to be called 'Daddy'."

"Does he really?" Isabel asked. "And how did you find that out?"

"I have my sources," he said as he typed in The Daily Express' web address.

"Would that source be Armin Arlert?" Isabel asked.

"It would actually," Levi said as the website loaded and there was a huge picture of him and Armin in the mouth of the alleyway from the night before kissing fiercely. The way the picture was angled it looked as if Levi had Armin pinned to the wall and Armin was clinging to him for dear life. Over the picture was the headline 'Music plus words equals love' "Oh dear."

"Oh dear indeed," Isabel said. "How can this be fixed?"

"Well they can start by firing their writer," Levi said. "That headline is atrocious."

"That's what you're worried about?!" Isabel screeched and Levi had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Well it is an insult to writing and as a writer, especially one involved in this story, I am pained by it," Levi stated.

"Oh my god! Do you know what is going to happen when Arlert's agent finds out?" Isabel asked. "I'm going to have to stop you from getting virtually castrated!"

"Oh come on," Levi said, "it was just a kiss. It's not as if they got a picture of me spanking him while he's dressed as a Catholic School girl."

"That's weirdly specific," Isabel said.

"You'd be surprised," Levi said. "I learnt a lot about the perverts in the industry last night."

"And this was from chatting to other humans?" Isabel asked.

"Of course it wasn't," Levi scoffed as if this was obvious.

"God why couldn't I have gotten someone normal to be an agent for?" Isabel asked. "Then I would just be dealing with getting you writing work not fixing you getting caught with your tongue down the throat of the kid at the top of the charts. Can you at least tell me that you had been drinking so I can blame your bad decisions on something?"

"Sorry," Levi told her.

"God damn it!" Isabel groaned. Levi chuckled as he heard a beep down her end of the line to signify a call waiting. Isabel groaned again. "That's probably his agent now."

"Okay," Levi said not really paying any attention. The bedroom door opened and Armin stepped out dressed in his boxers and Levi's shirt. He smiled at Levi and slowly made his way over to him.

"Is that all you have to say?" Isabel asked.

"What else do you want me to say Iz?" Levi countered with his own question as Armin placed his hands on his shoulders and began to gently massage the tight muscles.

"Well I guess it was just a kiss, it's not as if you took him home and slept with him," Isabel said. One of Armin's hands travelled down to play with one of Levi's nipples and Levi smirked up at him.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" he asked.

"He's there?!" Isabel screeched. "Jesus Levi!"

"What can I say?" Levi asked smirking at Armin, trying to keep his voice even as Armin's other hand began to lavish the same attention on his other nipple. "I'm only human."

"No you're not," Isabel said. "You're the devil incarnate and I was stupid enough to sign up."

"I'm sure you can talk my way out of this," Levi said.

"I hate you so much."

"Isn't that an agent's job?" Levi asked grinning, he really shouldn't be teasing her this much but it was too good an opportunity not to.

"Most agents don't have clients who take the virginity of the next boy wonder pop star," Isabel said.

"I highly doubt he was a virgin," Levi said. "He's like what twenty-four?" He looked up at Armin for confirmation who nodded.

"You know what my mother was right about everything," Isabel said. "I never should have agreed to be the agent for someone like you. You're a terrible person."

"I'll buy you something really nice," Levi told her, grinning even though he knew that she couldn't see him. "When's your birthday?"

"February," Isabel said flatly, "you missed it." _Oh shit yeah, I did..._

"Oh come on Iz please cut me some slack," he said. "No one else could do a better job being my agent than you."

"No one else would put up with your bullshit," Isabel stated.

"Exactly, it's why you're the the best agent in the world," Levi said trying to hold in a moan as Armin began to slowly rub him off through his trousers. He leaned his head back against Armin's chest and looked into his eyes. The wicked gleam there said that if he didn't wrap the conversation up then things were just going to continue down this path.

"And don't you fucking forget it," Isabel snapped. There was another beep from her end to signify the still waiting call.

"Well it sounds like you're busy so I'd better get on..."

"Levi Ackerman don't you dare hang up on me," she hissed.

"So you're going to run damage control, I'm going to go back to bed," Levi stated. "I've got a hot little blond tied up and I'm going to take advantage of that."

"You're such an unrepentant bastard, you know that?" Isabel asked.

"Kind of."

"No, there's no kind of about it, you just are."

"Love you Iz," he said.

"Shut up and go back to bed," she told him before hanging up the phone.

Levi put his down on top of his desk before he turned to Armin and pulled him onto his lap. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as the sly little tease wiggled around to get comfortable, making sure to grind himself over Levi's crotch. When he could no longer take it Levi grabbed the back of Armin's head roughly, to still him and pulled him down into a searing kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

"Morning," Armin said once they had pulled apart.

"Morning," Levi replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly," Armin said on a soft moan. "Although I'm pretty sure that had something to do with the way you fucked me."

"Well I aim to please," Levi grinned. "We've already made The Daily Express homepage." Armin looked over at the laptop screen and chuckled.

"'Music plus words equals love'? Jesus who writes this?"

"I don't know but they need shooting," Levi said. Armin hummed in agreement.

"Yes out of a cannon, into the sun," he said.

"Good picture of you though," Levi observed. "You look so fucking cute; the innocent little virgin knowing that he's about to get fucked."

"Well the papers don't need to know we fucked," Armin stated.

"Is this going to be the brush off speech?"

"No," Armin replied. "I'm just saying you're going to have to play along."

"Am I know?" Levi asked, raising a teasing eyebrow at him.

"If you want more of this," Armin said, slipping his hand into his boxers and giving his cock a stroke for Levi's entertainment. "I can still play the blushing virgin only now I'll have this bad-boy boyfriend that I'll have to tame. Obviously if you're happy to do that," he added after a pause.

"Hey after the things you were doing last night, I'm not letting you go any time soon," Levi replied. "So you finally found someone worth a repeat performance then?"

"Most definitely," Armin replied. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Levi's, so gentle it was barely there. "In fact I'd be up for a repeat performance now."

"Really?" This kid just knew exactly how to get his attention and how to hold it. Armin leaned in close so that he was pressed right up against Levi, his hot breath on his neck making Levi weak.

"Really," Armin whispered seductively.

"Then why don't you turn around, bend yourself over my desk and we'll get you nice and fucked," Levi ordered. With a smirk and a wiggle of his hips designed to entice Armin bent over Levi's desk and looked over his shoulder at him. "Now start counting," he said before bringing his hand down hard on Armin's backside. The sound that ripped from Armin's throat was pure beauty – Levi could quite happily listen to that all day and, as he had nothing else to do, his just might do that. Armin certainly didn't seem to be complaining about the idea either.


End file.
